


Miya's Monstrous Appitite

by erebus450c



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebus450c/pseuds/erebus450c
Summary: Erik and his wife Miya are a young couple, who are expecting a child soon to complete their lives. But, what happens when Erik finds his wife, who gains weight extremely fast, insanely sexy?





	Miya's Monstrous Appitite

"And don't forget the ketchup!" Miya said to her husband, Erik, as he was going out to get her more food. Miya was about 6 months pregnant, and as such, was having very strange cravings. For some reason, recently, she had been craving Pickle sandwiches on white bread, with ketchup and chocolate sauce. Which, by smell alone, made Erik regret not using a condom that one night. But he did it anyway, for the sake of his wife of course. Every time he bought those ingredients, he had a urge in his gut to just go and buy her something normal for once. Maybe even something healthy because recently, she was on maternity leave and didn't leave the house much, and she was asking for more food. But, he didn't want her to get fussy, so he just sucked it up. "I'm home!" Erik called out. "Ugh, finally! I'm starving!" Miya said as she paused the show she was watching and slowly got up from the couch. She was wearing one of Erik's T-shirts and some baggy sweatpants. Her hair was long and black, and she wore her big glasses, as she was too lazy to put on contacts. Miya was a short woman, only 5'2, so her belly stuck out a little more than other women her age. She grabbed the plastic bag from Erik as she inspected the contents. "Okay, you got everything this time. Good." Miya said, matter of factly. "Ugh. I mean, I know that you're pregnant, but how can you find this garbage even edible? This stuff is like, shit food that people on YouTube make for challenge videos." Erik stated, with a tone of disgust. "*sigh*, you... wouldn't understand. Anyway, do you mind if I make these on the couch? I don't really want to move back and forth to the kitchen, and i'd rather just watch TV and make these without distraction from my show." Miya stated. "Eh, I guess. Just don't make a gross mess for me to clean up, kay?" Erik said, with a strand of hesitation. Miya nodded with glee, as she made her way back to the couch. Erik, feeling bored with nothing else to do, decided it wouldn't hurt to indulge in some R&R with his wife. After all, it was Friday, and nothing better was happening. He sat on the couch with her, trying his hardest not to smell the pickles combined with the ketchup. They chatted back in forth, while Eric sort of half payed attention to the show she was watching. It was some Japanese Thriller/Drama anime about high schoolers locked in their school with a murderer on the loose. Pretty run of the mill from what he expected Miya to be into. Basically the whole time he just asked her about what was happening the whole time while she begrudgingly explained, having to pause the show each time. Erik didn't really care, he just cared about getting to do something with his wife, and soon to be child for his time off. They were about 4 episodes in, when Erik noticed that, Miya was eating a lot of sandwiches.  
Actually, like, a LOT of sandwiches. It had to be like, 16 by the time the 3rd episode was over. He sort of dropped off about caring about the show, and started to sort of, spy on how many  
of those disgusting sandwiches Miya was eating. Turns out, more than she thought she could handle. Erik was looking at Miya as she downed her 20th sandwich, and started to notice her tummy rumbling. Then, to his surprise, her belly started to round out. Miya didn't seem to notice, as she just kept watching the show and making another sandwich, but Erik noticed her belly,  
breasts, and thighs widen with subtlety. Very confused and surprised, he suddenly felt blood rush to his pants, and suddenly got an erection. In his boxers. He tried to hide it embarrassed, but soon found out that he really couldn't, as Miya, licking her fingers from the sandwich she just devoured, caught a glimpse of Erik's untimely circumstance. "Umm..." Miya said, with a growing  
blush on her face. Erik stood up, with his back turned to her. "Uh.. I'm uh, going to uh, bed. S-see you in the uh, morning s-sweetie!" Erik dashed to the bedroom. "Uhh... goodnight, Erik."  
Miya said with the blush now overtaking her entire face. She calmly grabbed a pillow, and hugged it, baring a smirk on her face. [Whatever I did, it totally turned him on!] Miya thought to  
herself. [Hmmm... this feels... good? Yeah! Good! I think that even some sexual tension now and then is a good thing in a mostly, uh... Oh nevermind.] Miya thought to herself, as she took  
the garbage she had and put them in the garbage bin. Meanwhile, Erik. [She totally knows. I am so fucked. This relationship is over. Ugh... why can't I keep my urges in check, even around  
her? Was I imagining it? No, I don't, think anyway. I mean, she's cute normally, but like, I thought that if she was pregnant I wouldn't like... Ugh! Why did I think that? She's even more  
adorable with that belly, and those breasts, ass, her hair, her voice, even her glasses! Ugh... I guess... That's that then. If I can't keep myself in check, then so be the consequences. I  
mean, I just can't help myself around her. Maybe I should tell her. Wait... not... yet? AGGHHH!!! I just don't know!]

The next day, Erik had a day off from work, so he slept in. Lost in thought, he didn't even notice that Miya had come to bed last night. Out of sheer curiosity, he lifted up the sheets to  
see if her, well, "proportions", were the same. And to his, I guess, bittersweet? surprise, they were. He definitely wasn't hallucinating. Miya, for better or worse, was a bit heavier. Seeing  
this got him hard again, and immediately he got embarrassed, and thought of other things to calm him down. When suddenly, in her deep sleep, Miya reached out for Erik, and embraced him. His boner came back almost immediately as she started to get closer to him. He sort of freaked out, and thought of a way to get out of the situation. He screamed as if he was waking up from a nightmare, and he promptly woke up Miya as well. "Agh! Oh, Erik!" Miya said in a tired rage. "Sorry sweety, I just, uh, had a nightmare." He lied, his boner dying down. "Oh, well, jeez!  
You don't have to wake up the whole neighborhood! I almost went into labor that shocked me so much!" She said, now more awake, sitting up in the bed. "Also," she said, calmly, snuggling up  
to him, "you ruined the dream I was having..." she said, a little playfully, as she put her arms around Erik. Erik's shaft, now fully erect was having trouble hiding now. "Yeah, well, uh,  
I'm, uh, gonna go make some, uh, breakfast now." Erik said, getting up out of the bed. Miya, a little bit disappointed said, "Oh... well. Save some for me, okay? I'll be there in a few."  
[Phew, avoided that one] Erik said to himself as he got the ingredients for an omelette out of the fridge. "Uhh... Erik?" Miya called from the bedroom, with a bit of worry in her voice.  
[Oh shit, what now?] Erik thought. "Yeah hun?" he replied. "Umm... can you, just come here?" Mia said with a bit of embarrassment in her voice. Erik made his way to the bedroom and saw his lovely wife standing in front of the mirror, struggling with her bra strap. "Uhhh, whats up?" Erik inquired. "It's uh.. My bra.. it like, won't fit." Miya said with a bit of anxiety in her  
voice. "Here let me just," Erik snapped the bra into place. "Better?" he asked as he looked at her, as she had a tone of uncomfortableness on her face. "I don't know..." she said. "It uh..  
feels a little tight..." she said. "Then she examined herself in the mirror. Then she started to notice other things about herself. "Do you think..." she said, with fear on her face. She turned to Erik, with tears forming in her eyes, "Do you think I'm getting, f-fat?" She said, starting to cry. "Hey, hey, hey woah!" Erik said as he started to embrace his distraught wife. "It's probably nothing! You're just getting nervous about stuff thats all! And besides, aren't you supposed to gain weight while having a baby?" he comforted her, as she sobbed on his chest.  
"I... I guess... *sniff*" she said, as her crying subsided. "See, you're fine, okay? It's just your mind playing tricks on you." Erik said, as he started to hold her hands. "*sniffle* Haah,  
okay... I guess, it's just me..." Miya said as she stopped sobbing. "Alright?" "Alright." Erik secretly didn't really want to tell her if she was getting fat or not. At this point, a few  
more pounds, couldn't hurt her, right? She was pretty small so... It was probably okay, right? "Oh, and Erik." Miya called to him. "Whats up?" he replied. "Can you make me 2 omelettes? I'm  
kinda hungry today. "Yeah, I guess." It might've sounded like it, but there weren't any complaints on Erik's side.

Later that night, Miya had gone to her original position on the couch, still not changed out of her usual PJ garb. She was watching another show, this one was another anime, but the focus  
this time was that students of some random high school in the country are given superpowers to stop a serial killer. Erik was out with his friends at a bar. He wasn't drinking but, he was  
still having a good time. Miya, while watching her show, felt lonely and bored in the house all by herself. But, she then remembered that she had a baby in her belly, so she wasn't SUPER  
alone. "Hey baby!" She said to her belly. She lifted up her oversize shirt, that felt like it fit a lot more naturally this time, and saw her round belly. She put her hands on it, and  
rubbed it, thinking it would soothe her loneliness. "You're gonna love it in the outside world, little guy." She said to her tummy. Then, she felt a grown from her belly, and a rush of hunger.  
"Oh? You're hungry now?" She said, as she kept rubbing her belly. "But, I just ate like, 2 hours ago!" She exclaimed, to herself. She pondered and thought about it for a second, and realized  
that, even if she was overeating, she'd probably be better of full than hungry. She called a pizza place and ordered 2 large Hawaiian Pizzas for herself. Erik, unbenounced to this, was already  
bringing her some food back from the bar. "I'm home!" Erik shouted as he walked through the door. [Oh crap! He's gonna notice these Pizzas!] Miya thought to herself, stuffing her face with  
a 4th slice. "Hey honeuy!" Miya said, obviously stuffing her face with food. Erik saw Miya with the 2 pizzas and stared in shock. "Uh, you ordered pizza?" Erik questioned, a little bit  
thrown off guard. "Uhm... *gulp* yeah..." Miya said, downing another slice. "Okay, uh, I brought you back some stuff from the bar. Like, some Chicken Tenders, and stuff." Erik said. "Aw,  
thank you hun! Could you just, uh bring them over here?" Miya said as she grabbed another slice. Erik brought the stuff over as he watched his wife devour pizza slices quickly and hungrily.  
"Mind if I join you?" he asked Miya, mid gulp. "Uhm... *gulp* sure If you want. I'm just watching one of those like, teen dramas/horrible situation kinda shows." she said. "Alright, cool"  
said Erik, awkwardly. They essentially did the same thing as yesterday and watched the show whilst chatting. But this time, Erik was completely focused on something else. His wife's tummy.  
He actually was glad that he brought the extra food because she could use it, to gain more weight of course. After she finished her 2nd pizza and moved on to the bar food, Erik noticed her belly grow much bigger this time. It bulged and bloated so much so that a little piece of tummy stuck out of the shirt she was wearing. He also noticed her thighs thickening to big ol' fat  
logs, with no thigh gap to be seen. And her breasts, they just bursted out of the shirt, revealing her cleavage. His boner wouldn't stop raging as he couldn't help but stare at her growing  
figure. "Uh, Erik?" She said, snapping him out of his trance. "Hm? What's up hon-" he realized what was up. She was staring right at his raging erection. Her face was shaded a bright pink  
as she just looked at it. "AGH!" He yelled, standing up, embarrassment rushing across his face. "I-I'm so sorry, I-" Erik was super flustered as he took a pillow to hide it. "I just, uh I, I  
uh," He couldn't stop tripping over his words. "Umm, I'll uh, just, explain in the morning!" He soon hightailed it to the bedroom. Miya, face pink with embarrassment, fangirled to herself  
inside. [Maybe he likes it when I'm lying down?! Or, uh maybe when I eat, or uh! Oh my fucking god!!! He's super horny whenever we hang out and watch TV and stuff! Oh, I SO married the right man!] Erik, on the other hand, passed out in his bed because of the high pressure, MGS style situation he was just in.

That morning, Erik was awoken by a screech. "Ahhh!!!!! Oh my god!!!" Miya was standing in front of the mirror in complete horror and tears. "M-my body! What the fuck happened to it?!" She exclaimed as she felt around herself grabbing all the flabby parts. She was shocked. Yeah, she did feel a little bit heavier last night, but how could someone gain so much weight overnight? Erik, now wide awake walked over to Miya and assessed the situation "Woah, woah, woah! What's wrong Miya?" "What's wrong? Look at me! I turned into a pig overnight! *sobs*" Erik, hugging her and comforting her, told her this "Y'know, Miya, I, I kinda prefer you like this anyway..." Miya stopped her crying and looked Erik in the eyes. "W-what? *sniff* What do you mean?" "Umm, let me explain."

"Well, ever since I discovered myself sexually, I discovered that I was into, bigger, chubbier, women. And, well, pregnant women were no exception. Ever since I was like, 15, I would   
fantasize about like, having sex with them or, like, feeding them so that they grow fatter. I'm telling you this because, you need to know. I'm sorry I never told you, I just, you're  
actually pregnant with our baby, and I thought that would make you uncomfortable. I understand if you want to split up... I probably deserve it. I'm sorry I did this to you." Erik explained.  
"I... I don't know what to say... but, Erik" Miya looked him dead in the eyes, and held his arm. "I will never break up with you, ever." she said it with complete sincerity. "Look, Miya.  
If you want to, but feel like you'll be hurting me, just get that thought out of your head. I... I drugged you awhile back, when you were starting to eat those sandwiches. I took a pill  
from someone, and they said it would make anyone gain weight like crazy, so I... I used it... I know how you must feel, so really, just peel the bandaid off quick, Miya." Erik said, somberly.  
"Erik." Miya said, demandingly. "I. Will. Never. Break. Up. With. You." "Miya-" "Let me speak, Erik." "..." "Okay. Erik, your sexual escapades don't affect the real, loving bond you and I  
share. Sex, is just a nice plus. If you want to, I don't know, inflate me like a balloon, like those weird deviantart pictures, so be it. Because, at the end of the day. I still love you."  
"...Miya..." Erik said, tears in his eyes. "I... I love you too. You're just, the best girl anyone could ever ask for." Erik and Miya embraced, and kissed each other lovingly. "But, uh, Erik."  
Miya said, with a slight blush on her face. "What is it, my dear?" He inquired. "Umm, if you DO want to, y'know, keep fattening me up, and stuff, i'd be okay with that." "Oh, uh... actually,  
I'd really like that." "Well, how about tonight, you buy me a ton of food, and i'll eat until my clothes don't fit?" Miya said, with a smirk. Erik smirked back. "I'd be delighted."

Later that night, Erik prepared a ton of food for Miya to gorge herself on. Mashed potatoes, gravy, garlic bread, spaghetti, lemonade and best of all, an entire turkey. Miya sat down at the table,  
eyeballing all the delicious food that lay before her. "Well, bottoms up!" She said, as she poured all the gravy over the huge bowl of mashed potatoes. Then, she started to feast. Gobs and  
gobs of the delicious food shoveled into her mouth, until it was all gone. She let out a huge burp. "Wow, you must be hungry!" Erik said, observing her. "*burp* Yep! I'm just starving! Even  
after finishing the whole thing of that!" She said with excitement. "Now watch, my husband, as I expand in size, just for you <3" she said, as she scooted back in her chair, and watched as  
her belly bloated out a little bit more, widening it so that more belly flab pudged out. Her thighs and ass grew, obviously now straining the sweats she was wearing. And her breasts grew  
as well, really straining the bra strap now. "Well, onto the next!" She said with enthusiasm. She brought over the plate of spaghetti and garlic bread. She began with putting the spaghetti  
into the garlic bread, making a spaghetti sandwich, and she began to eat it and eat it. It slid down to her stomach with quite ease and so, she finished those two items. "*BUUUURRRRPPPP*" she let out an enormous burp, larger than the last one. "*hic* Oohh!! That was sooo goood!!! I'm not even that full yet, too! Oh, oh, oh! Watch, Erik!" She slid back in her chair, and she began to expand. Her belly grew past the T Shirt, and now exposed her big, fat, preggo belly. She slapped her hand on it, provoking Erik, who agreed to only observe till the end. Her legs grew to big for the sweatpants, and she heard a loud *RIIIIIPPPP* sound, where her fat cow thighs spilled out. Her ass grew too big for the chair, and the wooden sides broke off. Finally, her breasts grew so big that her shirt started to burst at the seams. "Ohh! I should *hic* wash that down with some lemonade!" Miya took the liter and downed the whole bottle, letting out a big burp at the end. "Ahhh!!! Much better!" Not too much grew from the lemonade, besides her face which got a little more chub added. Finally, the big one, the Turkey. "Ready for this, hon?" Erik asked. "Oh ho ho! Bring it on!" Miya exclaimed. She tore into the turkey with her bare hands. She ripped off the drumsticks and ate all the meat off of them, and then proceeded to dig in to the Turkey like a savage beast. After awhile, only the skeleton remained. "*BBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*" A burp so loud it shook the whole house. "Wow, you did it! Now lets see this final growth." Erik said. It started quickly. Her belly grew so large, it was about the size of a beach ball. It ripped through her shirt as well, giving her the biggest, cleanest baby belly you've ever seen. Then, her legs. They broke whatever was left of the pants straight off, and even ripped her underwear off, revealing her fat, preggo pussy. Her ass got so fat that it broke the chair fully, making her land on her huge ass. Lastly, her breasts were so big that they ripped through the shirt affectively making her nude, with huge, bountiful boobs. "Uuuggghhh... So... full..." Miya said, flopping on the floor. "Oh but my sweet, you forgot desert!" Erik said. "Why not have, a sweet, delectable, cream pie." Erik whipped his dick out and started rubbing it along her belly. She made noises of pleasure as he partook in making her feel amazing. Then, he stood her up, and pushed his dick in between her huge breasts into her mouth where she proceeded to suck him off. He thrusted his cock in between her huge titties where she made him feel like he never had before. Then, he turned her around  
to thrust his cock into her big meaty pussy, where they proceeded to end off the night by ramming her so hard that he couldn't feel his dick in the morning. "E...Erik!!!! Ohh!!! OH!!!!"

Then, Erik woke up. And right beside him, his wife, Miya, fast asleep.


End file.
